The other rescuer
by Delicate Deer
Summary: Alan quickly realised ignorance was common especially in his family. He would prefer to keep every little bit of his time spent out of school a secret.
1. Freedom, not exactly

Ok i'm not very good at this but i'm gonna make an attempt just never seen this kind of fic so it might be a very rough start.

" Get your act together, you're not a child anymore, stop being selfish and arrogant, why can't you be more like your brothers? You're not coming home this holidays because we don't have time to come and get you so you better bring your notes up and stop trouble making!" He cut off the call, it seems like nowadays he only calls to punish me.

I don't even know the reason why he called this time, my grades are higher than Fermat's and I haven't cause any disasters as of late… maybe he just take pleasure out of it.

Sitting on my bed I heard my cell phone ring a familiar tone, quickly answering

"Are you up for a vacation at the station?" he asked the voice on the other side sounded old and overused.

"Sure, got nothing better to do" I think I could have jumped for joy finally i got to do something worthwhile.

" See you tomorrow, don't forget 0800"

I laid on my bed dreaming of tomorrow finally a bit of peace.

The next morning I was quickly up and packed ready to leave, Fermat having left the day before for a holiday in some lab with his father. It was pretty hot for the time of the months but it made me more eager to get going.

After checking myself out of Wharton's ( It is a private school) for the holidays, I began my trek through town duffel bag in tow, the station was about a 6 Km but being on the track team has its perks I still didn't feel the need to rush.

Arriving they all seemed to be having a merry breakfasts that resembled more a food contest.

"Alan! My boy, great timing wanna join? Jack ahead by one pancakes" he said slapping me on the back and the man in question quickly looked up with two more heads looking up in tow.

About an hour later the rest of the crew arrived each in their unique way.

" As you can see Alan Sheppard has come to join us once again and because this year will be his fifth in service I pronounce him full fledged firefighter! " blushing everyone began to clap and pat me on the back.

"So from now on he goes on all rescues and has FULL training" he said smiling to himself and DAMN I know that's gonna be torture.

After a few day of rescues I was back in my routine, running in the morning then muscle training and after a few rescues more training it seem like the most training I had ever done in my life.

But the one thing that bugged me is dad saying I was selfish and arrogant, I save people for the holidays Wow how selfish.

On monday a call came in saying that a mine fire had erupted, the fire was deep in the mine and being the closest fire crew we were called in.

Jumping out the truck, I quickly put my breathing and fire suit on, apparently one of the workers torches had set a light and caused a whole lot of damaged but the fire was still going.

Telling my commander I was going in for survivors and asking the other boys to sort the flame as I set off.

Wandering down the levels I soon found myself face to a group of men trying to pull each other out.

Moving quickly to help, I starting moving debris from some of the bodies most were dead but still a few had survived only being pinned by rubble. Removing my pack, I reconstructed the stretcher and braces, I didn't really have many supplies but luckily enough to do the men I had.

Once I had braced and bandaged them I sent them up searching for the last of the survivors but my luck had finally run out, the ground shuck as the tunnel I had come through caved in, trapping me in a burning cave.

Tracy island:

The Klaxons sounded calling the boys to attention

"Boys, we have had a call for a mine that has had an accidental fire, the fire crew can no longer handle it, it's in Massachusetts, thunderbirds are go!" Jeff called to his sons as they rush off to their bird.


	2. The beginning of trouble

" Woah this is bad!" Gordon said as they landed not being able to hide his opinion.

Around them a terrain recked with disaster.

" Come on, get a move on and get the job done there's not much time" Scott called over them in a commanding tone but he looked quite stressed.

A man in his mid 40 came rushing up to them

"Hello, thank you for your assistants, at the moment a piece of the mine has collapsed trapping one of are fire fighter inside"

"Boys start the rescue effort and begin to dig out the mine entrance"

"FAB"

Back to Alan

"F, F* " this was not going to plan at all this was a reasonably easy rescue but no there just had to be an aftershock, head pounding waiting to be rescue.

The irony of the rescuers being rescued.

As soon as the afterschock hit, he had tackled the last man down, is was only him and an thsr man that could be old enough to be his grandfather.

The only thing he got out of it was a possible head injury and a deep gash for his trouble but most annoying was the man would not shut up!

So they sat there waiting for the others to find them.

After what felt like hours, he heard a knock then another.

'They were found!'

As the knock started to crumble the wall that had fallen he saw something he was hoping to avoid.

Virgil and Gordon, shovel in hand asking if he was all right.

Thank good for the breathing mask hidding his face.

The boys quickly move the man onto a stretcher, carrying him up the tunnels. While I followed slowly behind.

"Are you really alright?" Gordon asked

" Yeah', yeah I'm fine, the gash is just surface and has all ready stop bleeding, don't worry" white lies never hurt...

"If you say so..."

Outside the tunnels the air felt amazing cold, fresh and clean.

I removed the breathing apparatus but not helmet for fear of being recognized and seeing the damaged done to my head.

Walking over to the chief, he was speaking to the thunderbirds so I stayed within hearing distance.

"Thanks so much for you aide couldn't of done it without you, do you mind finishing up one of my team is injured and needs medical attention"

"Yes, we don't mind, Ops 1 send a message to Alan saying that we're going to pick him up tonight in 2h" The last part in a wisper.

F, S, I need to get back to Wharton's before they notice.

Walking up to the chief I told him i had an family emergency and could stay for the holiday but he insisted to get my bags and drive me back to Wharton, thank the gods!

Getting back to Whartons with an hour to spair, I sat back in my room with my first aid kit that seemed way to advanced for just first aid but it served it's purpose.

I had to do something I never ever wanted to do to myself... Stich myself up. I cleaned the wound hoping that no debry had entered with how deep it was, I started to sow. Only having a sowing needle to hand, it was like going though leather with a blunt knife and it wasn't helped by the growing head ache that was waiting for the Codine to kick in. They make it look so easy and painless in the movies, such an understatement, it hurt like a mother f*.

Finally finishing the last stiches, I quickly cleaned up with 15 min to spare, just enough to shower and dry before they arrive...

Just as I finished drying there was a knock at the door.

Opening to see Scott dirty from his latest rescue (cough cough I know nothing ) and grumpy.

"Get a move on, I just got back from a hard rescue and I don't have time to waste" he said angrily, oh how I could not feel your pain!

Setting all my luggage in Thunderbirds one that had been cloaked as Tracy one, I knew that my headache, aching leg and the family were not going to mix.


	3. Catching up

As soon as I got away from Scott the adrenaline evaporated leaving me tired and in pain. I raced through the kitchen avoiding being seen but luck was not on my side Gordon was sat at the dining table.

" Hey, sprout destroys anything recently? "

I walked on ignoring him as best I could

"I'll take that as a yes" He called mockingly

Ignored. .ignore...ignore..ignore...ignore…

Walking quickly out, I calmed myself no point getting worked up.

Locking myself in my room, I removed the bandages from my burning wounds knowing it was not a good sign.

Getting in the shower for the second time this day my skin felt like fire and my inside cold. My head pounded in agonies as the water dried down my body.

I knew these were not good signs.

Laying in bed hoping praying that it would get better so I could stay hidden from my brothers.

I knew my biggest risk was Scott because he know by instinct when something is wrong.

I soon fell into a restless sleep with my thoughts resting on my mind.

Next morning:

I woke up sluggish, head pounding and body light. I felt disconnected from my body but at the same time my legs and arms heavy.

Pushing myself up the world span but I quickly balanced myself.

Assuming it was from lack of eating the night before I walked down to the kitchen hoping for some toast and orange juice.

Not my luck

"Hello, Alan because of your bad grades dad has given you the task doing 5 laps of the islands and they have to be done by tonight"

This would be easy had the island not needing 2h30 for one lap and I had to do five, injured leg and all. Worse was that I had not even committed the crime, my grades were fine in my opinion, well fuck.

"I think you should get started" Yeah 12h 30 of running and it's all ready 7h30 better get a move on.

I headed off to my punishment forgetting breakfast…

The first lap was easy maybe even enjoyable if it had not been for my wounds.

The second lap I finally caught a rhythm, it kept my mind distracted from the pain and I soon lost myself.

Till the fourth lap I was fine till I triped, it not exactly uncommon to trip while running but it made me stubble, killing the rhythm and waking my brain .

I finally realised my surroundings, I was the other side of the island close to 3' silo. Rain had started to poor hours earlier but I hadn't notice. It was 7h30 and I had one more lap to do. As my body caught up to me it begged me to sit down maybe even lay down. But I couldn't n

Knowing that the cold was getting to me I started again picking up the pace hoping it would warm me up but it only left me numb. Finally I had finished my laps, thank god for track, the house was in front of me. But as soon as I entered the kitchen I was disappointed.

Mixed POV

"Are you sure it was a good idea to punish him like that?" Kyrano ask Jeff

"He has to learn respect and how to follow orders" Jeff was very angry, a letter had arrived from Wharton, he already knew what was in there and had not even bothered reading it, so he chucked it in the draws that serves to all the letters he didn't want to read.

Everyone stayed quiet not daring say a word in front of Jeff.

After a while everyone filed out leaving Jeff waiting for Alan.

As Alan came into view his temper flared hotly

"Why did you take so long you shouldn't make me wait, I do have other things to do, I can't deal with you right now, go to your room and don't come out till you apologies! "

Alan ran up the stairs to his room, removing his clothes feeling dizzy again he role into bed,

Not bothering with showering or eating once again.


	4. Get it now

Sitting at the table was particularly silent that morning, nobody dare speak. Nobody had seen Alan since yesterday before the run.

As they were just about to finish breakfast, Alan walked down the stairs slowly.

He felt cold and hot, head pounding and leg burning, just the stairs were more like mountains to him.

"What took you so long to get down Sprout? Too tired to get up?" Gordon asked mockingly

Don't get reeled up… don't get reeled up…. F* it

" You're not the one that ran 5 laps of the island!" He shouted at Gordon he knew he shouldn't take the bait but he was so tired, of it all and his body.

He wished he could lay down and fall asleep forgetting about the world.

"Stop complaining Alan, a punishment is a punishment take it like a man" Scott said not noticing that Virgil stayed silent though the exchange.

"And on what grounds?" Alan was getting pissed and fast, he wanted to understand what was going on they hadn't even told him why.

" The letter Dad received 2 days ago" Now he was confused he knew what the letter was for it was for his scholarship to Harvard he had been awarded, why would he be punished for that? Shouldn't they be happy that he is succeeding, that he'd finally done something right. What he knew why…

"Dad never read it, did he?"

" Of course not! No point making his blood pressure go up over your silly mess up" Scott said simply like it was some kind of fact, like father like son.

" You know had you read that letter you would have understood but I get it now you never read any of the letters, that why I never heard from you. And Gordon I never thought you'd be such a hypocrite, with 'destroyed something again' you destroyed so much more than me.

And you Scott, Scott the perfect son, you're so perfect that you can't even see past your own feet, the apple of dad's eye. I hope you realise your mistakes cos it's gonna cost you bad, never thought I'd say this to you but you such a bigot"

Walking away dramatically Alan heard the voices behind his head.

" He lucky dad's not here, how does he think he allowed to say that to us!" Scott shouted but he was still tired, locking his room door, he collapsed into bed knowing he shouldn't but he was so old and tired….

To the boys..

"You know Scott he may have a point were always on to him and did dad actually even read the letter?"

"No….but"

" You see he's right"

"Doesn't mean he gonna get away with it" He said walking away

Virgil decided he needed to do something about so he called up John who luckily be back on earth tomorrow.

"We have to know what in that letter the way Alan talks about, it must be important, tomorrow when I'm back we're sneak into Dad office and get the letter"

"That's a plan "

The next day there was not signed of Alan in the morning even knocking at his door was fruitless.

So Virgil and John set to work. While Dad went for a cup of coffee we sneaked on luckily because we live on an island there were not security camera.

But as soon as we got to the desk we ran into a problem

"Which draw?" They were labeled but obscurly like with 'bills' or ' papers'

Getting stuck in to the paper draw we hit gold, the letter!

But there were more than expected 15 by John count.

Had they really ignoring Alan that much.

"What are you doing in my office?" The father called shocking them out of there muse.

"The letters, we want to read them" Virgil admitted scared of his father's reaction.

"Be my guest, I'm just as curious as you after Alan speech"

"You heard that?"

" I'm not that old, get on with it"

Ripping the first letter open, we started to read startled by the content…

"Harvard. .." John wispered

"Harvard? Show me that" There father ordered, grabbing the paper he read out loud.

" I am proud to present Alan Tracy with a full scholarship to Harvard University…."

" What have I done?"

Looking towards the mountain of letters, he started to rip and read all the papers.

"I would like for your son to take part in are advance classes…"

"Your son will be partecipating in the track and field Olympics next year…"

"World track and field Champion, state Champion…."

"Your son is volunteering for the Red Cross…."

Etc…

Every letter was a good commentary or congratulations.

Jeff let go of the letters and started to walk to Alan room, more like running to Virgil and John eyes.

I know I made Jeff cruel but to me because he is under stress he is more harsh much like my own father. And it works better with the story. And i might later on make this more a one shot format dunno


End file.
